Blood, Sweat and Tears
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Hey Guys, I am back with another story. This story will indeed take you on a sad and twisted journey with General Prower. The Mobius Army is in conflict with the Rebellion for power, but it is up to Prower to decide if he puts an end to this catastrophe or continue the warpath of the Army. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

_hello everybody reading, I am proud to present to you Blood, Sweat and Tears. I hope you like what you are reading and as always I appreciate any feedback and always stay frostie! Now without a further ado lets get started._

The Mobius we know of is no more. The new mobius is covered with the blood and pain of constant battle between the Rebellion and The Mobius Army. The Army seeks for more power but the Rebellion sees the atrocity it is causing. The Rebellion knows that soon they will have nowhere to hide, except in their gravestones that they will be buried in. And who is the one in charge of this chaos, it is indeed the one and only Miles"Tails" Prower. He now sits in his office burying his pain and sorrow in the one thing can access, Alcohol. The captain of the Mobius army, captain Price, comes into the room late at night to smell fresh bourbon in the breath of General Prower.

"Hello ." said Captain Price.

"It is General Prower to you. Why do you come for me at such times of sorrow." Said General Prower.

"I came to tell you that we have deciphered where the headquarters of the Rebellion is and who the leader is."

"Well then Captain, who is the Leader?"

"Why sir, it is Sonic the hedgehog."

"Why of course it is that no good, wretched bastard! Oh when I get my hands on him, he will be sorry for what he did to the Mobius Army." Said General Prower.

While General Prower was getting more angry by the second, the captain had told him about how everybody including himself was concerned with 's drinking.

"General Prower, I am concerned for you about your drinking."

"Captain, if you had went through the pain I have been through then you would be like me too, wanting to drink all the liquor in the world in order to relieve this pain."

"I understand that sir, but you just got to stop. It will kill you."

"You know what will also kill you, being discharged and having to fend for yourself in the Rebellion. So, if I was you I would just get out before I throw this bottle at you!"

within seconds Captain Price dashed out of the room. As soon as he exited he heard the sound of a bottle smash. He was really concerned but the colonel told him to just give him some time and space and then he will be good.

Miles Prower however was back in his office cleaning up his mess but as he accidentally knocked a painting of the previous General down he found an old picture of when he first joined the Freedom Fighters.

"I remember those days, that was when I had hopes and dreams, but because of you Sonic, I left."

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. New Friends and Foes!

_welcome to the next chapter of blood, sweat and tears. As always I hope all of the writers reading are enjoying this tale. All of you guys are amazing and just stay Frostie!_

now we drift into the past as Miles Prower explains what has happened with him to get were he is at. As he is now looking at the picture of his younger self.

 **flashback**

the original Freedom Fighters were on a rather simple mission, save the animals from Eggman. Everything was going just fine for Tails as he was using his good old faithful bombs to free the animals. However the curious fox wanted to experiment his new weapon at the time,The Magic Hand. This new weapon was capable of instantly knocking any person cold with one punch. He wanted to make his whole team proud.

"Guys, I am going to use my new invention, The Magic Hand!" Said Tails.

"Have you experi..."Sonic Said as he took a powerful blow to the stomach.

He had instantly fell and passed out. Tails was now upset as he knocked out Sonic cold unintentionally and in the process the team told him to leave and fix his piece of garbage as they called it. He then with the speed of sound ran home but was crying the sad tears of guilt. He now has been now in his workshop for hours on end, trying to fix his mistake but to his dismay he could not come up with a way to fix it.

"Dang it, the only way to fix this travesty is to destroy it."

He was about to swing his hammer and deliver the deadly blow to the invention when Sonic came in with a huge bruise on his almost looked as if Sagat had gaven sonic his scar.

"Tails, why would you bring in an unexperimented invention to battle?"

"I brought it because I thought it would show the team that I have fighting skill and that I can be a leader one day."

"Well buddy you just showed us that you definitely can never be a leader and you know why, it is because you can't even get your own machines to work right."

He then left to his house but now Sad fox sits down in a corner crying to himself as he always made mistakes and they somehow caused others pain. He was mad and in the process threw one of his wrenches and it had revealed to him a letter from the one and only Mobius Army. He had opened it to see that he was suggested to join the army.

"Huh, the Mobius Army wants me, I think I should do join so I don't cause the others problems."

So he packed all of his belongings and began towards the army base where his future lies thinking about how he will become a better leader.

 **flashback to be continued!**


	3. Peace

_before I start this chapter I want to say that Drake Walker belongs to Pretty Pur. Also sorry guys for making you wait so long for another chapter. Now then lets begin!_

 _Flashback continued..._

Miles Prower now with all of his belongings with him arrived at the army base just a few minutes outside of Mobius. He knocked at the gate and was greeted by a man known as Captain Price. This man was about the same size as him but he had brown fur and was a bear.

"Why hello . it is mighty fine to see you." Said the manly bear

"The pleasure is all mine sir. So, I read on the packet that I was going to be with a partner." Said Miles.

"You are absolutely right young man, you and your partner will work together through tough drills to pass this amazing academy."

"I see, so when will I get to meet him?"

The bell rang which meant that it was time for everybody to report to their rooms for debriefing or as the soldiers would call it, "sleep."

"Well young man, you get to meet him now. You will be in room 20, I hope you survive." Said Price.

Miles prower had headed to the room he was assigned and was greeted in by his new partner, Drake Walker. Drake was now done unpacking his gear and headed up to shake Miles hand.

"You must be Miles Prower, nice to meet you." Said Drake.

"And you are?"

"Why I am the one and only Drake Walker! A man with a heart of mountains and skill of my father, Shadow the hedgehog."

"I see, well it is nice to meet you." said Miles as he was looking at his new partner.

He looked very similar to Shadow the hedgehog except he had white stripes instead of red.

As Miles was Unpacking Drake went up to Miles and gave him a medallion with one half of the ying and yang. Miles look puzzled and confused but he had explained that he sensed that they both were going to need peace when they are don with the war. Now the two had drifted into slumber but little did Miles know that Drake Walker was going to be one of his best friends forever.

As for the blue hedgehog, he was not the happiest but he was indeed sad for the fact that his little bro left. He and Jojo were now sitting in his house thinking where he could be.

"Where could he be?" Said Sonic.

"I don't know buddy, but if it makes you feel any better I put two cents in your money jar." Said Jojo.

"Thank you Jojo but now is not the time."Said Sonic as he was near tears.

"He couldn't have gone far Sonic and plus he will probably will come back, that is how all of these stories go." Said Jojo.

"I don't know Jojo, I have to find him."

Within a few moments The knight of the Wind dashed out into the city of Station Square, desperately looking for his baby brother. Little did he know that the next few years of his life were going to be the opposite of "peaceful."

 _Thank you for reading and as always let me know what you guys think and Stay Frostie!_


	4. Promise(Make or Break?)

_guess who is back, if you guessed freedomfighters123, then you are indeed correct. Here is my new chapter and I hope all of the people who are reading enjoy. We haven't even got to the good part yet._

 **the long flashback continued...**

Miles Prower learned one thing as he was going through the military ranks, never show others weakness and fear. Every single Second lieutenant entering had to take constant harassment by the first lieutenants. They would constantly give them names as fng or the body bags. But it was only two people that had within a few months became first lieutenants, can you guess who they were? Miles Prower was a marksman shooter since he had to not only shoot blasters but make them as well, but he was still rough around the edges with fighting. His friend, Drake Walker was really good at hand to hand but could not shoot very well.

"Hey Miles, can we talk?"

"Yea sure Drake, what's up."

"I noticed that you are really good at shooting, you remind me of a Chris Kyle."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I need help with my marksman skills."

"Maybe."

"I also notice that you need some help on your fighting skills, what do ya say?"

And so he agreed and soon these two went days and weeks and heck even months on end of training, but it had paid of as they moved from the baby lieutenants to Captain. Both of them were happy and they had done their best to not show their fear of not only the world but death too. Both of them were now in their room just reminiscing about their life, hoping to stay alive.

"Hey Drake."

"Yes ?"

"I just want to say thank you for all of the help you have given me, man if I didn't have you I would probably be dead by now."

"I agree, I mean I needed so much help since I was like the soldiers in the Rambo Movies, they couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn so really thank you."

"Promise me one thing Tails."

"Yes?"

"That we both will make it through the army and be amazing friends."

"Now that I can promise."

They had drifted again to slumber but a certain general named Shepard was going to cause havoc on everybody's life. He had a mindset of a true tyrant and so he wanted to take over one place, Mobius. He also had made it a rule that if anybody left the army then they will never see the daylight again. he made a plan that the next morning he will set a war upon Mobius, but a certain hedgehog is going to do the one thing he does best, Rebel.

 _Wow, what a chapter. As always I appreciate feedback from you and I hope you all are enjoying Blood, Sweat and Tears. Always stay Frostilicious!_


	5. The chapter of brotherly love

_hello everybody I am back with another chapter in Blood, Sweat and Tears. I am as always excited for these stories and I love the constant love and support so thank you. Now then lets continue in the mysterious flashback of Miles Prower._

The story starts now with one of the toughest day with any rank in the military, the obstacle course. This course had your everyday mud drills all the way to climbing a wall at the end. The assignment was simply to pass the course in under 3 minutes with your partner. Most of the groups were going but they could not succeed the time limit as the wall had proven otherwise to be heinous to them. It was now their turn to run this course.

"Okay Drake we got to come up with a way to get over that wall."

"don't worry my young padewon we will use your two tails to get over it."

"Oh yea I forgot I have those on me."

The team had to go to the checking point and now were in their position to go. Before they took off Drake had told him to conquer this course, the now driven fox was off along with the hedgehog. The drills tails had to go through seemed like a breeze and so he quickly along with Drake ran quickly through the course. They had the leading time and so they arrived at the wall of all walls. Tails was about to fly over this wall but he looked to the side and thought he had saw the blue blur himself and so in the process he blacked out. Tails awoke to a hospital bed and a very concerned friend beside him.

"Miles, you are awake." Said Miles.

"Uh, did we win the course?" Said Drake.

"We did, but we only had five seconds left before we got over the time limit."

"Whew, that was close."

All of a sudden Drake punches Miles in his arm.

"Oww, was that necessary?"

"Yes buddy it was, so why did you pass out?"

Trying to come up with a good lie he told him that he was dehydrated, but Drake immediately saw through that.

"You did not pass out from dehydration, Miles."

"Fine, I passed out because I thought I saw Sonic."

"Dude, why do you still care about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was supposed to be your quote on quote brother but he failed at that and he couldn't accept a mistake you made. We all make mistakes to, just ask the Zootopia Fanbase. Look the point is why care for him when he doesn't care for you. If anything he should be the one crying and sobbing because he had left one of the best people ever."

"Thank you, Drake."

"No Problemo."

A siren then was ringing and the man in the loud speaker wanted all the men to report to had to report to the main hall.

"Well that's our call, let's a-go!" Said Drake.

"Let's get this over with." Said Miles.

Miles however had an unsure feeling about this and soon he will be right about that.

 _well my fellow writers, that is all I have for you. I do hope all of you enjoy this tale and as always stay Frostie!_


	6. The start to the end!

_lets get this message done quickly. Drake Walker belongs to the prettiest of purs and I hope you all have a fantastic day. Stay Frostie!_

 ** _Flashback continued_**

So, the story now flies into the day that nobody in the Army had forgotten, the D-Day. The two young and restless animals known as Captain Walker and Prower had headed down into the main hallway before the exit to see their general, Shepard.

"Miles, I heard rumors about this guy." Said Drake

"What did you hear about him exactly?"

"I heard that this guy had single handedly took down a hundred men and that he is crazy insane."

"That sounds unlikely, probably some kid who thought he was the legend27."

The duo are now in the crowd with many others nervous to see why they all were called. They all were chit chatting away about life when the general came in and the whole crowd shut up immediately.

"Welcome young men, thank you all for coming here. I need to let you know what we are doing tonight. We are going to steal a machine capable of making anybody bow down to our feet, they call it the Annihilater. You shoot somebody with this machine and they as the name suggests gets annihilated. If we get this machine, we can change the world forever!

And so they all left as the duo only had merely ten minutes until they were going to be deployed into the official Mobius Technology Department. Both were indeed nervous as they didn't agree on the general's ideology but they could do nothing about it. The duo and others now entered in this space, but they had to be quick indeed. It did not take the army very long to get in and find the machine the general wanted so badly. The machine was more or less a blaster of sorts and it indeed looked menacing. So the army whisked it away and soon alarms had started to go off. The whole army team knew that they had to move fast, but two security guards came into view. They had their guns in their hands but the army had activated the machine and soon it destroyed the two guards off the face of this earth. Miles almost felt like throwing up as it almost seemed to much for him. He however got up and continued to take the machine back to the army base. The general was indeed happy with the results and soon both Miles and Drake were exhausted and indeed frightened by the power of the Annihilater. They headed into bed hoping that that was the lives they had to kill, but oh was he indeed wrong.

 **To Be Continued!**


	7. The show is about to begin

_Drake Walker belongs to Pretty Pur and as always stay frostie!_

why has death and misery been rotting this once beautiful land named Mobius? That is a question that Miles Prower has been trying to answer, but seems to just comes short. Miles and Drake are now in their new offices after their promotion to lieutenant colonel after the death of the original colonel of old age.

"Aww, I love the new office smell." Said Drake.

"Lets hope we keep it long enough, but don't you question why the general would raise us to lieutenant colonel and not to major?" Miles asked.

"Well correction, you are lieutenant colonel and I am the colonel."

"Right, but drake we have to be careful because we don't know what that crazy general will do."

Just the word general had almost made Miles nautious due to the killings that have been occurring. The general had used his most intellectual men and women to make portable proton blasters of the annihilater. It took them some time but they got it done, but the adversary was also preparing. Sonic and his army was forming secret meetings underground so the army could catch them, packing and loading any weapons they possibly could. Sonic however was frustrated at a certain white fox for not wanting to partake in this war.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight with us?" Said Sonic.

"That is exactly what I mean, I have other people to think about you know." Said Jojo.

" Who? Who could you possible think about over the Freedom Fighters?"

"I have Amelia to think about, she is terrified of what is going on and so we are packing up and leaving."

"We need you,Jojo!"

"I am sorry Sonic but you are going to have to find somebody else." Said Jojo

"Fine then go, you coward. We don't need you you little deadpool wannabe." Said Sonic.

"Maybe if you thought of somebody else besides yourself then you wouldn't suffer your demise soon. If I were you I would try to make up a certain relationship back again." Said Jojo as he departed, leaving a lonely blue hedgehog in awe and wonder.

"What did he mean by suffering my demise soon? Making up a relationship? I can't have these bogus thoughts now, I have a country to save." Said Sonic as he went and drafted his team together for the battle of blood.

We only can hope that few lives are lost in this war.


	8. Tears and heartbreaks

_yo whats up guys freedomfighters123 back again with another chapter. I want to say Drake Walker belongs to the Prettiest of Purs and I always appreciate feedback from you. I hope you guys have a frostilicious day._

"What do I do without you buddy? You were with me throughout this whole experience and now you are gone, just like that. Why did they take you instead of me?" Said the weeping Miles Prower.

"Miles, I am so sorry for your loss." Drake Walker wanted you to have this." Shepard said as he gave him Drakes flag for serving in the army.

"No, your not sorry! This is all your fault, if you hadn't decided to make that attack Drake would still be alive." Said Miles as he walked away into his office.

"What should I do sir, make him shine your boots or 100 pushups?" Said Price.

"You are going to say nothing to him, he just lost his best friend to this war." Said Shepard.

"Why do you care so much for Miles?"Said Price.

"He reminds me of my younger self, that's all, I just hope this doesn't kill him."

Miles is now looking back into what just happened. This had been the third battle they had and man was this one was bloody. Miles Prower himself had killed a good 100 people before going into this battle but Drake had kill 95 according to his stats. Since Miles and Drake were so high in rankings they settled in the background of the battle, so they were not the first line. Miles had not concentrated who was winning or losing but staying alive was all that mattered to him. Miles and Drake almost threw up by the smell of death and blood just on the field. So everything was going fine until General Shepard had commanded the duo to go in and take out the heroes from the rebellion. So the young and smart Miles Prower noticed the heroes movement to be like his former teammates so he knew all of their weaknesses. Miles had commanded to victory with the heroes and soon they had captured them.

"Yay, we did it." Said Miles.

"I guess we will now be able to see another day." Said Drake.

As they were walking back to the base a certain sniper was still on the field and so targeting Drake he pulled the trigger and soon celebrated while bleeding out to death. Meanwhile Miles had saw blood on him as he saw Drake go down along with the his unconscious heroes.

"Drake, how did this happen?" Said Miles

"Well.. I got shot." Said Drake.

"Don't did on me Drake, we can fix this." Said Miles.

"Tails... I just want to say... I am so proud of you." Said the now deceased friend.

"No, please come back. I can't do this without you." Said Miles.

Sadly he never came back but left. It was Drakes time to pass and soon in Miles mind it will be the heroes time too.


	9. Paying respects

The General himself is now sitting at his desk, pondering on who should be the next General. Usually they would have to rank up but he ruled this army so he didn't follow that rule. He looked at his choices and saw the two tailed fox himself able to do the job. He felt like he was the right guy for this and so he wrote his resignation letter saying that he is leaving due to "mental" purposes and so he came to the end. He was crying as he felt as this day would never come and he was sad indeed. However the rebellion wanted to pay their respects to him by shooting a silver bullet straight through his skull. Oh the blood that covered the floor, spilling out his sorrows and pain while he just vanished into the abyss of nothing. When the body was seen by Miles he simply just cursed to the world that it was unfair. He then saw the same letter with miles name on it and so he read through the letter. He was to become the new General in the army. Miles didn't judge that he couldn't complete Shepard's request but he knew he could take out a certain set of heroes that were responsible for his death.


	10. Sucker for pain

The story takes a turn back to the now General Prower as he is thinking of what he should do to the captured heroes. He wasn't in the greatest of moods as he had memories of the past that he had to wash away like the rain. People of all kinds were giving him suggestions on how he should deal with these fiends but he brushed them off. He had to however think fast as he wanted to just get it over with. It took him some time but he found the true solution for them, kill most of them off and keep a certain one alive. He soon put this into action as he was suiting up to deliver them to death. He now was ready to leave but as he looked in the mirror he saw his reflection but he had a black aura and had no eyes. He thought it was just him not getting enough sleep but really it revealed what person he is.

He headed to the bottom of the base or as many call it, The Basement of no return. When he arrived he saw five bodies with bags over their heads, beaten physically with clubs and mentally with the fact that they lost to the hands of the army. Miles now is pacing around in a way that even the soldiers that beat the heroes were terrified of.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the rebellion heroes. Nice to welcome you into the basement of no return where today will be your last day ever. So here is how it will go heroes, either we take the easy way where you guys volunteer to die or take the hard way and trust me you do not want to go there, so lets see who you are." Said the general as he pulled the hoods from the bodies to reveal Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Sticks and Zakayla.

General Miles had asked all of them of who wants to die first but Zakayla told Miles to screw off, but now she lies on the floor with the black blood. Miles then asked again about who wanted to die and so nobody answered, they all sure wish that they didn't. Miles had heard the cries of Amy as she is poisoned to death, tastes the ash as Knuckles got burned with the fire of hell, and Sticks suffered the worst punishment of them all, being decapitated. Now the angry and terrified hedgehog did what he did with Eggman, spindash. But Miles saw it coming and quickly shocked him leaving him exhausted.

"Sonic, I will give you the worst punishment of them all, you will be locked up in this base for the rest of your years." Said the ferocious general. Sonic had said two words that Miles will never forget, I am sorry. Miles now walked back to his office to debrief on his decision but he thought one thing, we are all suckers for pain.


	11. The World Ends the You!

_hello guys I am back again with another chapter in blood, sweat and tears. I had a writers block recently so that is why I haven't updated recently. So Drake Walker belongs to pretty pur and besides that I am going to get to the new chapter._

Miles Prower entered his office upset oddly enough, like he did something wrong. He tried to convince himself otherwise by using the two things he had, alcohol and army papers. Everybody had fallen asleep and it had only been one day since the execution of the "heroes". Miles then stopped organizing papers and had a cheers with himself.

"I might be drink but hey I won, right. I only accomplished one of the impossible missions ever, kill the Rebellion heroes. If anybody should be honored as a hero it should be me and Drake. So Drake, cheers for being a hero." Said Miles as he put his head down.

But as all important advice comes at the worst of people a surprise is to appear to Miles, the ghost of Drake Walker. Miles nearly grabbed his gun as he saw his long dead friend approach him, he had disappointment in his eyes.

"How could you, Miles?" Said Drake.

"Drake, what's wrong?" Said Miles

"You monster, how could you?" Said Drake.

"What did I do wrong, Drake?" Said Miles.

"You... became a living...Shepard." said Drake as he crys.

"What, I saved Mobius, how am I a monster?" Said Miles.

"You didn't save the world, you nearly killed it. You decimated its hopes and dreams and made what you and Shepard call peace. How could you Miles?"

Miles now collapsed and started the cry the tears of a thousand waterfalls, his body ached as if it had been hit by a bus and the worst part, his mind had reminded him of the wrong and pain he has done in life. He never understood pain until this moment.

"I am sorry Drake, I only wanted to avenge the you!" Said Miles.

"Miles, I understand what you were trying to do and I thank you. I came to you to tell you of what misery and suffering will happen if you don't fix this. After all you don't have that much **time**." Said the disappearing Drake.

Drake's words inspired the older fox of a simple but yet mesmerizing solution, time travel. Miles immediately went to the mirror that Drake was in and hug it. He knew what he had to do so he packed up his gear that he will need to fix his machine, if needed and before the fox left the room he said one thing.

"Remember Miles, the world ends with you." Said Drake as he disappeared from the mirror and Miles soon headed to one place he is afraid of, the cell of Sonic the Hedgehog.


	12. Only one lives

General Miles Prower is now rushing down to the prison cells to find the blue hedgehog. These chambers he enters brings back memories to him of the lost souls of the war, the screams and terror in their eyes to free them, it traumatized him. He looks tremendously and finds the blue blur. He is crying the tears of death as the grim reaper had struck him with his scythe. The weary hedgehog looks up to see the yellow grim reaper, and boy does he want him dead.

"What do you want, you murderer?" Said Sonic

"I just want to fix this travesty of a mess that I have caused." Said Miles

"Well Tails you can't fix what you done, only suffer from it." Said Sonic.

"Not exactly, you see I still have a time machine and I want to travel to the day I left."

"Okay, why are you telling me exactly?"

"Because Sonic, I need you to be my body guard so that if the army finds out, you can protect me."

Sonic was now contemplating about this idea, thinking of the good or the bad he can do. Then he came up with the most wicked and despicable idea known to hedgehog kind, he was going to trick Tails into thinking he is on his side and then when he is about to use the time machine he will throw the fox out and take it instead.

"You know what Tails, I will help you out." Said Sonic.

"Let's fix this." Said Miles

The Duo then ran with speeds that can not be comprehended by any mere mortal, soon they arrived to the site that Miles remembers, his workshop. His workshop was now down to mostly ruins and half of the tools and gadgets Miles had were gone, in the forbidden land of the past. They walk around and to their dismay they were not able to find it, at first. Miles had to move metal parts but he found the machine, still in its former glory. While Miles was activating it Sonic grabbed a wrench from Tails workshop, ready to bash the young foxes brains out. Sonic rushed at Miles with the wrench, ready to fight.

"This is for Mobius!" Said Sonic.

Miles quickly dodges a strong blow and soon grabs a weapon of his own, the magic hand.

"I guess only one of us is going to make it out of here, alive." Said Miles

"And that somebody is going to be me." Said Sonic.

So the two Titans fought each other both had age and experience, they exchanged blows from the magic hand and wrench. The duo knew each other so well that for every counter there was a blow. This kept going on and on, but one had to win. So the young fox used his wit to distract Sonic with a light just long enough to land the final blow to Sonic. He now entered into the machine and he said one thing before he left,

"see you in the past, Sonic" said Miles as he disappeared through time itself.


	13. The best and the worst of Tails

**Well Guys this is it, the end to Blood,Sweat and Tears. It has been such an honor and pleasure to write this story, but I want from anybody writing if they like this ending or not. But without a further ado let's get into Blood,Sweat and Tears.**

General Prower is now weaving through time, hoping he is not to late to reach the past. He knows now that he only gets one time to do this as the timeline will erase him from existence after this is now thinking of what to say to his beloved predecessor,but the loud machine stops right near the far past of Miles departure from the Freedom Fighters.

He hopes off the machine with fear and pressure, but he keeps going despite his soul trembling on the inside. He trudges over to the young yellow fox that he once young and keen fox jumped at the very site of seeing the future Tails.

"Who are you, sir?" Said the past Tails.

The General could not speak as he felt his words were devastated with death, but he did feel nervous.

The past Tails asked again who he was but the second time he had an answer for him.

"I am General Prower, the bloodiest man in Mobian history. I am the one who betrayed my own family to make my name, I am the most plagued man in this world." Said General Prower.

The Past Tails started to wither on the inside as he felt disappointed in what he was seeing right now, he thought he was meant for more.

"What happened to you, why are you like this sir?"

"Well, I had to fight a war not meant for any soul and I had to kill every single one of my loved ones." Said General Prower as he collapses into the knew that he was soon going to be taken by either the timeline or the heavens.

The past Tails now is standing there, crying his tears of Fear and kept asking himself how could this happen, why to him? But the now almost disappeared fox said one thing before he parted, Never let go of those who need ashes disappeared like the rabbit in a magicians hat and he now knew he did not leave without Regret. The past Miles stood in his stance, bewildered and in awe, not knowing what to do. He had started to head back to his garage, where his Magic Hand was sitting, but a certain Hedgehog was standing in there as well.

The fox saw the blue hedgehog and was startled by his presence. The hedgehog was in Tears as he to felt like he lost something that was irreplaceable.

"Tails, I am so sorry. I get that I can be tough to deal with but I just don't want to see your blood around me, as I will forever be haunted that sight." Said Sonic.

"I understand brother, nobody will ever replace you or your sweat of hard work and love." Said Tails as he chuckles and cries at the same time. The two come together and hug each other with Tears in their eyes, getting rid of the dirty past and bringing the new brotherly bond back.

And this is where the Story ends, the two brothers feeling the world and the cost of future now looks a lot better for the two as they never complain about each other as they don't want to lose the most valuable thing in their world, Themselves.

 **Well Tell me what you guys think in the review section and as always Stay Frostie!**


End file.
